Why Not?
by kanji tatsumi
Summary: Dipper Pines never wanted to be a ghostwriter. However, when the young and beautiful heiress, Pacifica Northwest, offers him a job in writing her 'autobiography', the money's too good to say no. And who knows? Maybe there's another reason he'll stick around... Dipper/Pacifica story. Updates Tuesdays and Thursdays.
1. one

**A/N: Longer A/N at the bottom! Read for more details!**

* * *

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the shop's metal tabletop, thinking that while I understood being a few minutes late, but a half hour, really? I contemplated leaving but remembered whom I was dealing with and how much I was going to be paid. I heard the bell on the entrance ring, looked up and saw her.

When I turned 20, I moved to Hollywood in pursuit of my journalist dream. While my true passion was investigation journalism, everyone starts somewhere. I started in local newspaper writing for the tabloid sections. Although this certainly wasn't what I went to college for, it did get me noticed. By the wrong people. Gossip magazines hired me, as an interviewer. My job at its core, was to get celebrities to tell me all their secrets. I wrote non-work pieces on the side but I quickly learned nobody in Hollywood cared about much besides glamour and wealth.

My breakthrough as a ghostwriter was pure luck. I'd gotten a call from a woman in her forty's saying she wanted me to write her biography. The woman was a washed out celebrity, she was quite famous in her earlier years but when you start falling out of the beautiful mold of this town, people forget you. At first, I was completely against the ghostwriting, as it was yet another thing I didn't want to do with my career, but I wasn't getting paid very nicely by the tabloids and I wanted to keep my no-roommate apartment.

The woman, Meredith Banks, turned out to be one of the nicest celebrities and one of the nicest people I had met and getting to know her was actually enjoyable. I truly believe that is why her biography was such a success. True, mostly older women bought the book, but this gave Meredith more attention, more roles, and she seemed happier.

Now I'm 23, sitting in a small coffee shop, waiting to meet my next subject, one Pacifica Northwest. I had to admit, getting the call was exciting. Pacifica was a well-known name simply for, well, being a well-known name. She didn't sing, act, dance, she just simply _was._

"Pacifica," I called out to her after sometime. I had forgotten she had no idea who I was, where as I was used to seeing her on TV or in magazines. The girl turned towards me and walked over. She walked with her head held high, almost screaming 'I'm better than you.' I stood up to greet her. "I'm Dipper Pines. I'll, well, I will be your ghostwriter." I whispered the last part; the public figuring out Pacifica didn't write her own auto-biography wouldn't be great for her reputation. Sure, plenty of people would know she didn't write it, but having the proof would be another story.

Pacifica held out her hand to me for a quick handshake and sat down. "So, I have to be somewhere in about ten minutes. But here's the deal," She said, taking off her sunglasses. "I'd like to get this whole book thing out of the way as quickly as possible, as I'm very busy." She said 'very' with a cocky tone, as if I had nothing to do. She handed me a business card with some numbers written on it. "Those people can tell you things about me. I assume we will only have to meet a few times for certain subjects and just how you are writing me."

"Miss Northwest, with all due respect," Or with none at all. "I think it's important that you tell me about you, considering I'm supposed to be you writing you. With my last subject-"

"Meredith, right? Well, she had a lot more time to talk on her hands. Until her, _I'm_ still a big deal. I have things to do, Pipper."

"Dipper." I corrected, obviously annoyed.

"Right." She grinned; dammit she got it wrong on purpose. "Please, call the numbers. I think it would be a wise thing to do as your boss orders." She quickly checked her phone and stood up. "And that's all the time I've got for you. Call me when you finished with those numbers."

And just like that she walked out of the coffee shop and into her car, speeding off. I sighed; this was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

"And, that's it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid Miss Northwest never told us much about herself. She was a well-behaved child, always did with her parents asked of her." The woman on the other end of the phone said.

I sighed. "Alright, thank you anyway." I hung up and threw my head back. I talked to years-long servants, nannies, and teachers of Pacifica but it was as if nobody knew a real thing about the girl. It was as if she was a ghost, leaving only very faint traces behind her. Trying to work on the book was a lost cause considering I had no information to go on. As much as it pained me, the only option was to contact Pacifica.

The phone rang for a long time until an annoyed 'hello' came from the speaker. "Pacifica, it's Dipper."

"Dipper?"

"Your ghostwriter?"

"Oh, right, right. Dipper, hi." Pacifica said. I could feel her smirk across the phone. We had only just met and she already liked letting me know I didn't affect her life in the slightest.

"I called the numbers and…nobody really had any information on you."

Pacifica remained silent on the phone. "Well, they knew my birthday. How my childhood was, favorite foods, stuff like that."

"I can't write a 500 page book on how much you like lobster."

"I prefer crab."

I rubbed my eyes. "This book will sell well if you take time for me and you to talk. The whole point is to look inside your personal life, not when you were born or basic information. It's why Meredith's book sold well and it's why this is going to sell well."

Pacifica seemed to be thinking on the other end of the phone. "Fine. You can follow me around shopping tomorrow. Maybe meeting some of my friends will help."

"Alright, thank you."

"I'll tell Barry to take the day off; you can hold my bags for me right?" She asked 'innocently.'

"Goodnight, Pacifica." I hung up. I figured I'd probably be yelled at for that tomorrow but I was too tired to care. She had the oddest way of wearing me out.

* * *

 **A/N: new story! I'm sorry this one was shorter, the rest are much longer I promise! So details! I got this idea from someone on my tumblr, they replied to one of my posts with this story idea and I totally fell in love. This story has six chapters and an epilogue. As of now, all the chapters are finished and the epilogue is in progress. This story updates Tuesdays and Thursdays only. The rating will stay T unless someone asks me to change it. I really don't think it needs to be rated M.**

 **I'd also like to point out this story is different from all my previous. I honestly don't know what came over me while writing this story but it turned out VERY romantic. So much so, the only category I'm using is romance (I usually try to put humor in my stories too, but this one just turned out very serious all around). So I suggest if you aren't here for Dipper/Pacifica romance, you probably should not read after this chapter because that is literally the entire story.**

 **In regards to other stories, The Princess and Me is on hiatus. I'm sorry, I really should have written out the entire thing before publishing the first chapter. My mistake and I hope nobody is too disappointed.**

 **That's all I have to say now! I like helpful critics! Review your thoughts! I appreciate it!**


	2. two

**A/N: Notes at the bottom.**

* * *

"And if you ever hang up on me again I'll make sure you never work in this town again! Got it?" Pacifica finished off her speech and breathed heavily. "Ugh, now my face is all puffy." She began to primp herself in her compact mirror. "You better not be weird around my friends."

I'd learned quickly Pacifica was fine with insulting me even though she barely knew me and by now, I didn't really mind it. It was annoying, but it was nothing to lose my job over. "I'm not weird."

Pacifica looked up from her mirror and just gave me a look, as if she knew about every geeky thing I did in high school. "Make sure you write in your little notepad what outfits I buy. I want to give the reader a good grasp on my sense of style."

"Paparazzi will probably take care of that for me." I remarked.

The car stopped in front of a small, but elegant shop. "Thanks for the ride, Barry." Pacifica called and hopped out of the car. "I'll call for a ride when I need it."

Barry nodded to Pacifica and drove off. "Remember, don't be weird." She reminded and I rolled my eyes.

Two women opened the doors for Pacifica and I and welcomed her by name. The place was empty, I assumed Pacifica called before hand and told them she was coming. She had briefly mentioned she hated shopping in crowded areas.

"Paz!" A girly voice screamed for further inside the shop. Three girls popped out at the same time and ran to hug Pacifica, who was smiling brightly, yet something felt off. "Who's this? New boyfriend?" The girls came and gathered around me.

"Aw, he's cute!" One squeaked out. "A little more, _grunge_ , looking for your tastes Pacifica but-"

"Please. He works for me." Pacifica managed to keep a cool head at us getting mistaken for a couple, unlike me as I could feel my face getting hot. "He's a writer."

"I'm Dipper. Nice to meet you all." I tried my best to polite.

"I'm Tammie." The red-head called out, I recognized her from the billboard's around town. She was the spokesperson for a brand of beer, I think.

"Cindy." The shorter one called out. This girl I knew as an athlete, she had an odd nickname, something like 'The Sonic Dwarf.' She was a runner and due to her small stature she earned an awful nickname. It made me feel better about 'Dipper.'

"I'm Kimmy." I knew this girl from somewhere too, although I couldn't put my finger on it. She was very thin and tall. She had long black hair and looked at least half Chinese. "And I really did mean it, you are cute." She winked.

"Ahem." Pacifica interrupted. "Pretend he isn't here, it's seriously bothering me that he even had to come in the first place."

"Hey!" I called out.

"Did you guys hear something?" Pacifica smirked and began browsing.

Tammie and Cindy hurried along to meet Pacifica and begin shopping. Kimmy, however, still stayed behind. "You're the one writing her biography, huh."

I was surprised Pacifica had told her friends about it, then again she probably used it as some way to show them she was better than they were. "I am. Actually, you up for an interview?"

"Ooo, sure!" Kimmy smiled and we sat down on a nearby couch together. She adjusted her dress as she sat down and looked up at me to signal me she was ready when I was.

"So, how long have you known Pacifica?" I had my pencil in my hand.

"Oh, not too long. A few months only. It was sometime this winter. I think all three of us met her around the same time."

I was surprised; they all seemed like life-long friends when she walked through the door. "Okay, um, oh, if you had one word to describe Pacifica, what would it be?"

"Hmm, I'd pick…glamorous." She smiled.

I fake smiled at Kimmy and pretended to write her answer down. 'Glamorous' wasn't the type of thing I really wanted as an answer. "Um, how about…." I tapped my pencil, thinking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kimmy scooted closer.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I replied.

"Will you be going to the party tonight? Pacifica told you, right?" I shook my head. "Oh my god! You should so come! I mean, everyone gets a plus one so…"

Holy shit, one of Pacifica's friends was asking me out. I opened my mouth to respond. "Kimmy!" Pacifica yelled. "Ugh, he wasn't supposed to find out."

I glared at Pacifica and grinned. "I'd love to go Kimmy." I eyed Pacifica and saw steam come out her ears.

"Cool! I'll send you a car!" Kimmy perked up. "If you'll excuse me, I need a new dress."

Kimmy walked over to the other girls and Pacifica grit her teeth at me. "What. The. Hell. Pines."

I shrugged innocently. "I was asked out; I didn't want to say no."

"I will end you." Pacifica growled out.

"Come on Pacifica, I won't bother you." I leaned back. "Although, it might be a good time to ask some other people about your history. Since you seem reluctant to tell me and your friends don't seem to really _know_ you either. I'm starting to think nobody really knows you."

Pacifica bent down. "You are off duty tonight, okay? You can go out with Kimmy, I don't really give a shit, but **do not** go snooping where you don't belong."

"When you say don't do something, it makes it _really_ hard to not do that something." I smirked.

"Listen, you little-"

"Pacifica!"

Pacifica whipped her head towards her friends and saw they were already trying on dresses. "Stay out of my life." She stomped off and went in a dressing room herself.

* * *

Pacifica and the girls wouldn't let me see what they bought, mostly because Kimmy wanted her dress to be a surprise. Pacifica graciously offered up me bag-holding services to her friends, which they accepted without thinking about what I would have to say about it. Pacifica had the most bags and the heaviest; I seriously think she bought more to spite me.

"I called you a cab." Pacifica said to me with Barry arrived. "This is the part where you say 'thank you.'"

Pacifica's friends climbed into the Range Rover. "Why aren't I coming?"

"We're getting ready at my place and you aren't allowed there." She flipped her hair. "You should be lucky I'm letting you come to that party tonight after your behavior today. Really, do I have to train you like a dog? Say 'thank you.' I didn't have to get you a cab."

I rolled my eyes at her and handed over her bags. "Dogs don't talk." My cab pulled up and I hoped into it, gave my address to the driver, and zoomed home.

* * *

Since I was invited to Pacifica's party the day of, I didn't really have much of an idea of what to wear. Usually, I didn't care much about my outfits but tonight I'd be around people who were judging me and I didn't want to give them (more so, Pacifica) the option to make fun of me.

I decided a white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress pants were a good option. By the looks of the dresses in that shop, the party would be somewhat casual. I fixed my tie in the mirror and heard a beep from outside, probably the car Kimmy sent for me. I quickly tried to slick back my messy hair to no avail. I gave up on it after one try and grabbed my recorder, phone, and my note-taking pad and pencil. I could deal with what Pacifica would throw at me for snooping, it _was_ for her own good.

I got in the car and the driver started on to the designation of the party.

Although the party started at 7:00 sharp, it was already full by the time I got there at 7:05. I had heard Pacifica's parties were ones you didn't want to miss but this was insane. She rented out one of the biggest hotels in town. The main party was on the hotel's roof, where the pool, music, and hot tubs were. In the lobby, guests were checked in to the party and could choose to stay the night at the hotel, on behalf of Pacifica of course.

"Dippy!" A voice called out as I exited the car. "I've been waitin' for you let's go in!" Kimmy smiled her bright smile and linked arms with me. She looked great, she were a dark blue dress that cut off mid thigh, she walked perfectly in her heels and had her long hair done up in a twist. People looked at us and I had to admit, I felt pretty good. I figured out Kimmy was a well-known model after talking with her more at the shop, she was surely beautiful and thin and she was usually smiling. Who knows, maybe this date would go somewhere.

"Kimmy Tan." Kimmy said to the bodyguard when we reached the front of the line. "He's my plus one." She hugged my arm tighter.

"You two can go in, elevator's on the right." The man muttered and ushered the next person in line to step forward.

"Pacifica's parties are to die for. The cops never come because they know it's her. Isn't that awesome?" Kimmy stated as we got in the elevator. I was too busy thinking about our corrupt police force to answer her.

Kimmy was right, the party looked even more intense when we reached the top. People were already slurring and getting as drunk as they could without falling flat on their faces. Some pop song blasted from the huge speakers as the DJ left the floor open to requests. A few extra crazy people jumped into the pool in full clothing, full _expensive_ clothing. Must be nice to be rich.

"I'll grab us some drinks." I said remembering that this was a date and that I was with a beautiful model. Kimmy nodded and seemed to notice a friend and walked over to them while I went to the bar.

"Can I get a margarita and scotch, please?" The bartender smiled at me and I like to think it was because no one here had ever said 'please' to him. I leaned against the bar, watching the party.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice said next to me. I turned and saw Pacifica standing next to me, she had a blank face on, seemingly watching the party too.

"I'll be more fun after I get a little less sober." I replied. "You look nice." Nice was an understatement, she looked stunning. Pacifica's hair was down and curled to perfection; the curls were loose but stayed together all the same. She picked out a white high-low dress, the low just reached her ankles in the back, and it flowed behind her when she walked or turned. She wore sparkly white pumps to match and had silver bracelets with diamonds incrusted into them. Her diamonds necklace was simple compared to the dangling diamond earring she was sporting.

"And you don't look awful." She responded. I cracked a smile and felt that was the closest thing to a compliment I was going to get to her. "So, what have people said about me?"

"Haven't had the chance to ask. Maybe…I won't. Tonight, at least." I responded. "I'm on a date after all."

"Kimmy likes you. God knows why." Pacifica laughed a little bit. "She talked about you after I made you leave."

"Good things?"

"'He's so cute!'" Pacifica mimicked. "Stuff like that."

I blushed and couldn't tell if it was because Kimmy said that or if I was pretending Pacifica had. I couldn't help it, Pacifica was rude and snobby but she was also extremely good-looking. "Do you get like that? Around guys you like I mean?"

Pacifica let out a laugh. "God, no. Don't you think letting someone know you think they are attractive gives them some kind of upper hand on you?"

"I…yeah, I see what you're saying."

"People use that type of thing to their advantage so it's best to not give it to them in the first place. They'll start making you do things you don't want to do so you can keep them." Pacifica stated matter—of-factly. I made a mental note to write this down as she finally opened up, even if it was only a little bit.

"Margarita and scotch." The bartender called out and handed me the drinks. I smiled and nodded at him while Pacifica and I walked back to Kimmy.

"I'd been meaning to tell you, I liked what you wrote." Pacifica said, averting her eyes from mine. "I liked Meredith's book. She's a family friend, actually. She's how I found you."

"You read it?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"No, it's just…I'm surprised you found the time." I smiled.

"Well, it was hard to put down." She turned to face me and smiled slightly. She was called off in another direction to greet more guests and quickly made her way over.

"Ooo, margarita!" Kimmy sang out and took it from my hands. "You okay?"

I was still looking Pacifica's way and half-smiled. "Yeah, I'm great."

* * *

 **A/N: I ALREADY BROKE THE TUESDAY AND THURSDAY RULE I'M SO SORRY. I was away from my almost all day yesterday so I didn't have time to post this! Regular updates will be Tuesday and Thursday from now on!**

 **Finally getting to the good part in my opinion. I always hate the start of stories, especially fanfics. But now that everything is all introduced and we have a set, it's time to start the show!**

 **Review please!**


	3. three

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

Sunday was one of the only days Pacifica let me have the day off. Sundays were Pacifica's busiest days so I'd always assumed she didn't want me dragging down her day.

Technically, I never got a day off with her as Sundays were the days I tried to start writing her. It had been almost two months since I met her and I spent every day with her, but still, she felt like a stranger.

This fact, made writing her incredibly hard. The people in her life weren't helpful either. Kimmy and the others barely knew anything real about her and it made me uncomfortable sad. Although Pacifica was undoubtedly an introvert, it was depressing that not one friend, family member, or employee knew anything of value about her.

I rested my forehead on my hand, fingers entangled in my hair. My document was still heavily unfilled considering how long I'd known Pacifica. I only had two chapters done after knowing her for two months, I knew I had to start being pushy or this book would never get finished.

I sipped my coffee and heard a knock on my apartment door, which was a rare thing for me. I usually only got visitors when I had a package being delivered, although I wasn't expecting anything.

I walked to the door and opened it finding Pacifica standing there in designer…everything. She had sunglasses covering her eyes and her hair was up in a high ponytail. "Are you going to let me in? Nice PJ's by the way."

I looked down, noticed my Ninja Turtle sweats, and move aside to let her in, sighing heavily. "What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

"I have your resume stupid." Pacifica took her glasses off and looked around my place. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" I shut the door and threw myself on the couch, I'd realized I became comfortable enough with Pacifica now to not care if she saw me being lazy.

"You're the one that always wants to talk book stuff, I had the time and I knew you did." She smirked and joined me on the couch; she sat more proper next to me.

"You actually want to talk about yourself?" I perked up. "Well, I guess I can't pass up this rare opportunity."

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "My family has been well-known throughout the ages. Famous lawyers, doctors, actors, artists, anything famous, someone in my family did it. Growing up this was a rich part of my family, we took and do take pride in our ancestors accomplishments."

I wrote down everything she said and looked up as she stopped talking, she had a worried look on her face. "Pacifica?"

She turned her head at me. "Oh, you caught up with me. Sorry, I hadn't noticed." She moved a loose strand of hair away from her face and paced my apartment. "My father made his fortune through his business. Considering the Northwest name, airports, hotels, convention halls, galleries, all opened by him started popping up. My mother was the daughter of two eco-friendly hippies that own a small flower shop." Pacifica smiled.

"Your parents sound like they make an odd couple." I said.

"You would think. My mother was ashamed of my grandparents, she'd often lie about them in high school, but my grandparents loved her anyways. They loved her when she abandoned them to marry my dad, they loved her even though she would only allow them to see me, their own grandchild, on Christmas, and they loved her even after their deaths, leaving everything they had to only her and me. My mother gave me her inheritance because she saw nothing of value in their things." Pacifica let out a sarcastic laugh.

I remained silent as to not disturb her sudden flow of emotion.

"I love my grandparents and they loved me but I can't help but feel like they would think down on me if they were around today." Pacifica's pacing increased. "I…I can't disappoint the only people that actually cared about…" She suddenly stopped. "Stop writing."

"What?"

"Stop writing. I…I don't want any of that in the book."

"Pacifica, this is good. This is what your fans want."

"But this is not what I want. Don't put that in."

I sighed and put away the notebook. "Alright but continue."

"What?"

"I won't put any of it in, but continue anyway." I stated. "I want to hear this."

"Why would you?" Pacifica sat back down, only this time across from me.

"I guess…I want to know Pacifica Northwest." I shrugged.

Pacifica leaned back, looking more comfortable. "I think I'm done with that subject for today. But…thank you." She looked around the apartment again. "No roommate?"

"My sister stays with me when she's in town. She lives in Oregon. A town called Gravity Falls. Other than that, it's just me."

"What's she like?"

I thought for a minute on how to describe my twin sister. "Mabel's…Mabel. She's pretty weird and quirky but everyone seems attracted to her. She oozes good vibes; she's very friendly and helpful. She was the popular one growing up for sure…"

"I sense some resentment in your tone there, Pines." Pacifica perked up.

"I don't… _resent_ my sister. It's just growing up next to her, people compared us a lot. It was sorta obvious whom everyone favored. Between a bubbly, helpful girl and a nerdy dork, it's not exactly a fair game." I looked at a picture on the desk of Mabel and I together. "It's not her fault either, but I always felt sorta bad for blowing her off when we were teenagers. Part of it was I was jealous…now she's engaged and living where I _wish_ I still was…Maybe I still am jealous…"

"At least you can admit it." Pacifica remarked. "…The place is actually nice. I mean it." Pacifica caught on to my wanting to change the subject and did her park. She eyed the walls. "Maybe some more decorations, but not awful at all."

"Thank you for your kind words." I said sarcastically.

There was a silence between us, as if both of us had something to say but hesitated, mine was wanting to know the end of her story, hers…

"I got offered to start filming a reality show today." Pacifica stated suddenly. "It caught me off guard; my agent didn't even tell me she was trying to book me one."

"When's filming start?"

"I haven't accepted yet." Pacifica looked out the balcony window. "I don't know if I'd be interested in having a camera in my face all the time. You and your notebook are already getting annoying."

"Just doing what you hired me for." I sighed.

"I never said it was your fault. I guess it is your job to be a total pain in the ass." Pacifica smiled. "Mind if I go out to your balcony?"

"Only if I can join."

With that, both of us went to the balcony and watched as the sky turned orange. There was a nice wind blowing out way, making Pacifica's hair flow out behind her.

"Is it odd I don't want the reality show?" Pacifica asked.

"I wouldn't. It doesn't surprise me you don't. Doesn't exactly seem your style."

"Oh, yeah? What's my style?" Pacifica cocked an eyebrow.

I placed my hands on the cold metal gate on the edge of the balcony and turned her way. "You're like the girl that's too glamorous for the spotlight." I laughed. "You surprisingly keep to yourself. I didn't expect that when I first started working with you. It makes it amazingly difficult to write you."

"Ever think maybe I'm doing it on purpose?" Pacifica grinned.

"I never said I don't like a challenge." I remarked quickly. I noticed Pacifica and I had grown physically closer to one another over the course of the conversation.

"How's Kimmy?" Pacifica changed the subject.

"We went out the other day, after you let me go, that is." I replied.

"You should be using your days off to be with your girlfriend."

"We aren't anything like that. Right now, at least."

"She wants to be." Pacifica turned away from me and stared at the sky again. "Do you?"

I still looked at Pacifica. "I…" I looked down. "I don't know yet."

"You better know soon. She's on the edge of her seat waiting for you to make this official." Pacifica shut her eyes. "I don't want any employee and friend drama got it?"

"You wouldn't consider me more than an employee at this point?" I grinned.

"You wish." Pacifica promptly went back inside the apartment and picked up her bag as I followed quickly behind. "I've got somewhere to be. Later."

"Pacifica." I grabbed her hand. "I…. I don't mind talking to you. Like, seriously talking. If you need someone to open up to, I'm…here. A-And not just for the book purposes."

Pacifica remained silent, refusing to break eye contact. She looked as if she was about to cry when she let out a laugh. "Man Pines, you are sappy." Was all she said before heading out the door. Leaving me to feel stupid in my PJ's.

* * *

 **A/N: shorter chapter to make way for thursdays longest chapter. not much to say about this one other than, fun fact! this chapter was written AFTER the next one, with the next chapter's themes and the behaviors of these two, i figured they needed another chapter to get comfortable with each other. are you all liking the story? let me know!**

 **review! 3**


	4. four

**A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

"I was thinking we could cover some of your past today. It should take up a good part of the book." I suggested, sipping my coffee.

Pacifica swallowed her own drink before replying. "I had a normal childhood, besides the being super rich part-"

"Of course." I raised my cup.

"I went to a private high school for two years then I was home schooled after I started getting more public attention and here we are."

"I'm going to need more detail." I crossed my arms. Although Pacifica and I were more comfortable with each other now, she still refused to let me fully into her life, and by the looks of it, seemingly nobody was let in. "What if we visit your parents?"

"No." She said quickly. "My parents are even busier than I am. It would take weeks to schedule something."

"You are their daughter I'm sure they can squeeze you in." I replied, cocking my eyebrow. "Give me their number I can call and explain. We'd only need to see them for at least an hour."

"I said no." Pacifica snapped. "Just. Leave it alone, okay?"

I blinked slowly and realized I struck a chord. I had a feeling Pacifica's childhood wasn't exactly 'normal.'

Pacifica's parents weren't easy to reach. I had to go through several different people to even get to talk with their manager's assistant to tell them Pacifica and I were coming. Of course, Pacifica didn't know this…yet. I tried to leave that day in the coffee shop alone but her reaction pointed towards something real, and I wanted as much realness as I could put in this book.

Pacifica was capable of opening up and she needed to know it was time to start taking this seriously. She proved last week, I was only an employee to her, a nuisance even. The quicker she actually showed me her true self, the quicker I could get out of her life.

As for Pacifica and I, we had a falling out since the time in the apartment. It seemed as if every time someone gets close to the girl, she made sure to remind them they meant nothing to her. She was treating me lower than usual and I was still upset with her flat out, unexpected rejection of my friendship.

" _You_ are taking _me_ somewhere?" Pacifica said as the taxi I called came up.

"Let's call it a work related field trip." I responded, holding my umbrella over her as she got in the taxi. "I managed to schedule in some time for you to interact with some childhood employees. I figured being with them might spark something in you." I lied and shut the car door. The taxi began on the road to Pacifica's parents' mansion.

"I'm sure they don't want to see me." Pacifica stated. "It's not as if we were ever all that close."

"They sounded excited on the phone." I lied, once again. I had my doubts about this meeting myself, considering the way Pacifica talked about her parents last week, but I seriously needed material for the book, and if making Pacifica face her parents would give me it, it had to be done.

An hour into the car ride, Pacifica had caught on. "Childhood servants, my ass." She muttered. She didn't blow up as I expected her to, but her silent anger made the atmosphere uncomfortable.

Pacifica's parents lived in a mansion surrounded by acres of grass, they didn't have neighbors for a mile. The house was white with gold windows, doors, and a shiny gold roof. It appeared to be four stories large with a pool and gold course on behind it. The taxi pulled up to the house through the circle driveway and stopped in front of the door. Two men greeted Pacifica and I while opening the door for us and paying the taxi driver.

"Miss Northwest, your parents are having lunch in the dining hall. Do you remember where-"

"Yes, I know where it is." Pacifica turned to me. "Are you coming? You organized this meeting, after all." Pacifica looked deadpan, but I could tell she was angry with me. I quickly followed up behind her as another set of servants opened the front door for us.

The inside of the house was unbelievable. It must have been modeled after a castle because it sure felt like being inside one. The marble floor was polished to perfection, shining so bright it hurt my eyes. On the walls, expensive paintings and mirrors hung high and proud. A diamond chandelier cascaded above the large stairs that led up to the second floor. On each side of the hall, double doors led into different parts of the mansion, I could only assume every room looked as nice as this one behind closed doors. Pacifica barely looked at the house and turned to the nearest door on the left side, opening it without hesitation. I felt it was best to stick by her, even if exploring the house was tempting.

"Pacifica." Her father looked up from his newspaper and nodded at his daughter. It was an odd greeting, no 'hello', no 'how have you been' from either of them. Just a name and a nod.

"Father." Pacifica said back, she seemed unfazed by his greeting, seemingly being used to it. "You look well."

"My doctor says I am still in good health." Mr. Northwest responded. "Who's this?" He motioned to me and took a sip of his drink.

"Dipper Pines. He works for me." Pacifica answered before I could open my mouth to introduce myself.

"It's nice to meet you." I spoke for myself. Although Pacifica and her parents obviously have a strained relationship, I thought it was best to be polite…for now at least. "I'll be writing Pacifica's life story. I'd love to sit down and talk with you and your wife-"

"That's right." Pacifica interrupted. "Where's Mother?"

"She's out at the spa. You should know the fifth of every month is her spa day." Pacifica's father took another sip of her drink, barely making any sound as he did so. The man had impeccable table manners. "I suppose we will wait for her to return. Maybe showing this man your countless trophies and awards would make for a good book."

Pacifica took that as our cue to leave, turned out the dining room and headed up the stairs. Various servants and maids greeted her brightly, however I noticed when they were out of her sight their expressions when emotionless in the blink of an eye. Pacifica herself seemed emotionless. In all honesty, I expected a scolding right about now, but she remained quiet. Her eyes remained forward; I could tell she knew this place better than her own penthouse.

Pacifica stopped at two of the many doors in the house, this one looked like all the rest, double wooden doors with two shiny handles. She took the two handles in her hands and pushed the doors open.

The room was amazingly tidy. The maids must have taken great care in this room. The room only had two colors, white and purple. It wasn't hard to tell the room was Pacifica's, thanks to all the awards with her name plastered on every wall. Just at a glance, I could see awards for golfing, dancing, academics, and violin lessons. How could one girl be so diverse in talent?

Pacifica's room had a balcony, much bigger than the one in my apartment but maybe it explained way Pacifica liked mine so much, she was used to them. She had a large walk in close and white admirer, it had a large jewelry box on it, it was one of the few things not purple of white in the room. Pacifica had made herself comfortable on the white and purple king sized bed. She sat on the edge and crossed her arms, looking around for the first time.

"They didn't seem to change much in here." She finally said.

"Your dad wasn't kidding…" I muttered. "I didn't know you…had so much talent…"

"I got awards." Pacifica spat out. "It doesn't mean I'm talented."

"You shouldn't-"

"But I already did." Pacifica sighed. "What? Did you expect me to be fine with you _lying_ to me?"

"Pacifica, this book is taking too long to write. At this point, I should know more about you and be half way done with this thing." I eyed her awards once more. "I needed to push you."

"I don't pay you to push me." Pacifica growled. "I'd fire you if we were already so far in this."

"I'm sorry I lied. I knew it was wrong but this is really for the best."

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you know?"

"Nothing! Because you never tell me anything!" I raised my voice. She was possibly the most frustrating person I had ever met. The book required me to get to know her and she won't let me in. How did she expect me to do my job?

"I get it! I know you have to 'know' me or whatever for this dumb book but bring me here to get a rise out of me was low. You don't know me and you sure don't know my parents!" Pacifica yelled back. "I didn't want to come here! Can't you see there is a reason I haven't been here in two years!"

"What?" I whispered. "Pacifica, you haven't seen your parents in _two years?"_ I questioned. "Your dad greeted you with a nod after not seeing you for _two years?"_

Pacifica stood up and took a defensive stance. "I….we…." She averted her eyes away from mine. "We've always greeted each other like that…"

"What….what _did_ they do to you?" I was afraid of the answer. "Off script. Tell me…as a friend."

Just then, a knock came at the door. Pacifica stood up and went over to the door, seemingly holding back all the anger, sadness, or emotion she was just showing to me. "Yes…I'll be right down." Was all I heard from her muffled conversation.

She turned around to face me. "My mother is home. My parents want to talk to me. Alone. You can…stay here." She quickly went out the door and shut it gently. Leaving me behind once again.

Whether it be the fact that my curiosity was high than the average person's or the fact that Pacifica had been gone for an hour and I was very worried about her, I decided to leave Pacifica's room. Although I do admit, I took pictures for future writing purposes and I did look at a few more of her countless awards.

None of the employees at the mansion seemed to think anything odd of me. In fact, they went about their work as if I wasn't even there. My desire to investigate the house was overpowered by my genuine concern for Pacifica. Her parents were the best, this I knew, but in honesty before I believed her to just be spoiled, and I was wrong. They had done something to her…All that was left was figuring it out.

I could hear voices coming from the dining room and recognized Mr. Northwest's voice. I snuck as quietly as I could next to the door and listened.

"And you are considering not accepting? Really, Pacifica?" Mr. Northwest yelled. "I went through a lot of trouble to get that deal and you are rejecting it?! This is exactly _like_ you. Rejecting our generosity."

"Maybe asking me if I wanted one would have been nice. Maybe a head's up about the reality show in general would have been nice. "Pacifica muttered.

"You are atrocious." A new voice said, presumably Mrs. Northwest. "Talking back to us? Just because you no longer live under this roof doesn't mean we won't cut you off."

They spoke to Pacifica as if she were a childish two-year old. "I…I'm sorry…" Pacifica sighed. Giving up so easily?

"The show will get your name out there. More connections, more wealth, you can do great things Pacifica." Mr. Northwest said. "Of course, if you choose to reject our gifts, things might not work out so well. We are Northwests. It's important for you to be successful on your own. You can't ride on our backs for your whole life."

I back away from the door and decided to take a walk and make a call.

I was back in Pacifica's room by the time she returned from her chat with her parents. "I'm sorry it took so long. It's late. Maybe we should just stay here so you can talk to my-"

"There's a cab waiting for us." I interrupted. "I know you don't want to stay here and frankly, I don't either."

"What?"

"I was so wrong." I stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have butt into your private life, even if that's my job. It's not right and we don't have to ever come back here. There's a cab outside for us, if you want it."

Pacifica nodded quickly. "Yes, yes….I want it." She ran both her hands through her hair and I held out my arm for her. She hesitated but took it and held onto me tightly, I gave her a small smile and my desire to protect her grew stronger.

We walked out of the mansion seemingly unnoticed and I was glad about that. I opened the car door for her and slid in after her. I gave the driver directions to Pacifica's place first and we were off.

Pacifica took my arm again once we started driving and leaned her head on my shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't know." She muttered. "But…I'd like for you to…"

I gave her my other hand and she took it in her's and cuddled close to me. I apologized to the cab driver for putting the guard window up between us but figured Pacifica didn't want anyone she didn't know to hear her story.

"I've live my whole life with winning on my mind. I was raised to make everything a competition, and my parents were obsessed with making me the best. So ever since I could walk and talk I've gone to endless lessons in…everything, hence all the awards. I have a name to uphold, which put a lot of pressure on me as a kid. I hate to say that the pressure stays…What my parents didn't think about was raising a girl with knowledge in most subjects raised questions in her, mostly about her family history." Pacifica sighed and adjusted herself. "I came to conclusion that some stories I'd been told about my family did not add up and with further research I found they had been false. My parents lied to me and attended to lie to me my whole life so I could pass down the fake Northwest stories to my future kids."

She paused, seemingly to let me take in her story. She took another breath.

"In high school, I really did go to a private school and got homeschooled my last two years. My fame started because of a boy." She let out a laugh. "I hate telling you this."

The mention of a boy made me feel odd inside, jealousy was an emotion I knew all too well but I wondered why I had felt it right then. Pacifica's statement made my head fill up with so many thoughts. Why did she hate telling me this? Because it was embarrassing in general? Or because of another reason?

"I dated a teenage actor for two years my freshman and sophomore years of high school. He was really sweet to me and I liked him a lot." More jealousy rose inside of me. "Because of his fame at the time, I was branded as his 'mystery' girl, as people didn't know who I was. I intended to keep it that way, we both were fine with keeping our relationship on the down low because we didn't want paparazzi coming to my house and honestly I wasn't interested in being famous. Towards the end of my sophomore year, when I was sixteen, my name was leaked to the press and a huge story blew up. My parents took the chance to make this my 'big break' and made me the heiress I am today, I mostly got famous for being a fashion icon. A week later my boyfriend dumped me." She breathed heavily. "Apparently, I had _changed_. Pass to another week, I find out my parents are the ones that leaked my name to the press." Pacifica had tears in her eyes and hugged my arm tighter. "So now, I'm stuck being in a spotlight I don't want to be in because I'm afraid of my parents. You know what's really fucked up? I still love them." She buried her head in my arm. "Even after lying to me, ratting me out, not allowing me to see my grandparents, even after all of that, I love them. I'm so fucked up."

I could feel Pacifica's tears on my jacket and motioned her to lift her head up. "You are not fucked up. None of this…none of it is your fault."

"I let this happen."

"No, you didn't. What the hell were you supposed to do? Sixteen year olds listen to their parents. Sixteen year olds don't know any better. They are fucked up for doing that to a teenage girl." I smiled down at her. "Damn Pacifica, it's amazing you're still going after that. Do you even know how incredible you are? You're talented and smart, you're beautiful and you just made yourself one of the strongest people I know."

"I'm a wreck."

"You're strong."

"I'm a coward."

"You're brave."

"I'm a fraud."

"You're genuine."

"You're just saying that."

"What do I have to gain by lying to you?"

Pacifica leaned her head on my arm again. "Why are you so nice?" She muttered.

"We're friends." I stated. "I'm helping you because we're friends."

"You are getting too comfortable around me, Pines." I could hear her smirk. "I'm still your boss."

"Do employees and bosses share secrets and cuddle in cars?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Do friends?" Pacifica asked.

The question made be blush, was she getting at what I think she was getting at? That we were more than friends? The idea wasn't unappealing exactly. Pacifica was talented, beautiful, and smart; all those things I said were true. The jealous and desire to protect her I felt was odd, and seeing her cry now…made me upset.

Was I falling for her?

I had gone through too many 'what if's' in my life and making Pacifica just another one didn't feel right. Looking down at her, still cuddling my arm, I felt compelled to do something. Maybe her bravery was rubbing off on me.

"Pacifica…" I said; she looked up a little, not releasing her grasp on my arm. "I want to kiss you."

"I…" Pacifica muttered. She made a quick movement and was suddenly on my lips. It was a charming kiss and she tasted sweet. It felt innocent, almost like a kiss you would give a relative you love platonically and yet I could feel her tongue on mine, letting me know I was _definitely_ not kissing a family member. She pulled away quicker than I wanted her to and looked down.

"If you didn't want to…" I started.

"Kimmy…" Pacifica whispered. "I'm a bad friend…"

I grew wide-eyed and instantly felt guilty I had completely forgotten about Kimmy. Kimmy and I weren't official still but Pacifica and I were both aware of her feelings for me, and me stringing her along didn't help. "Pacifica, no it's my-"

The car suddenly stopped and we realized we had reached Pacifica's penthouse. The driver rolled down the guard window and confirmed we were in fact at her home. "Look, I've had a crazy day and I just think it's best if we pretend that didn't happen."

"Pacifica, please wait. Can I at least come in?" I could hear rain start to drizzle as Pacifica seemed to be weighing her options.

"I…" A loud crack of thunder broke. "O…Only for a little while."

I smiled slightly at her and paid the cab driver. "Thank you." I said and gave Pacifica my jacket to shield her head with from the rain.

Pacifica's penthouse was beautiful, her view was unbelievable, and all of Hollywood seemed to light up just for her view. Pacifica kicked her boot wedges off and gave me my jacket back. She sat on her white couch and I joined soon after.

"You are only staying an hour. At most." Pacifica snapped.

I would have rolled my eyes but Pacifica looked a bit scary in this moment, so I chose to obediently nod instead. I found my crazy day with the girl had turned into a crazy night.

* * *

 **A/N: yoooo long chapter! and with this we are more than half way done! its sorta sad :(**

 **while i've got you, dippica week starts on the 15th! follower .com to stay in the loop!**

 **review please!**


	5. five

**a/n at the bottom!**

* * *

Waking up in another person's bed was always odd for me, many times my half-sleep self had a panic attack, assuming I'd been kidnapped and wondering just where the hell I was.

And that's what happened when I woke up in Pacifica's bed, only in boxers. Luckily, I didn't outwardly panic, only a slightly faster heartbeat and a few pants. Then came the shock of what exactly happened last night. I had slept with Pacifica.

It was odd it took me a while to remember considering we were drunk; we had a beer each but that was it. I ran my hand through my hair and would have been much happier if it weren't for the fact that one of her best friends had a thing for me. And that I had been leading her on.

I rubbed my eyes and mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot. I knew exactly what I was doing even if I didn't want to admit it. Kimmy was convenient and that's why I strung her along. It was such an asshole move and I knew it.

I felt like even more of an asshole (and creep) when I found myself staring at Pacifica while she slept. I'd never seen her so relaxed. She smiled lightly while she slept and had her long hair all over the place. My trance was soon broken once I realized Pacifica would be furious once she woke up, not at me, but at both of us.

In any other case I would have waited for her to wake up, sneaking out was almost never a good move after you slept with someone, but in this case, it was probably best for me to get out of there. I knew she would kick me out the moment she woke up anyway to be alone and feel guilty, even though it was both of our faults.

Before I could change my mind, I got out of bed slowly and put my jeans on. I looked around the room but couldn't find my shirt. Suddenly I remembered, it should be in her living room.

Walking out the door and into the main room brought back memories of last night. We had talked a lot before anything happened. About her, mostly, which I didn't mind. I found my shirt quickly and slipped it on, my jacket was right next to it, which I put on and adjusted to my liking. I slowly opened the door, closed it behind me, and let out a quick sigh. I decided to walk back to my place, it wasn't too cold and I needed some air.

I began my walk and thought hard about last night. Was I taking advantage of Pacifica's situation? She was vulnerable and maybe I shouldn't have even kissed her in the first place. I guess, technically, she _did_ kiss me. But I still couldn't shake this feeling of regret, of course I wanted to, but maybe now wasn't the right time. I wasn't even totally sure of her feelings and I was still trying to accept mine.

I knew I liked Pacifica. More than an employee, more than a friend, but she had her own thing to do. She needed to work her own things out and forcing her to think about yet another pressuring thing isn't best for her. I wasn't going to be a distraction in her journey to get her life together. I wouldn't risk that.

However, no knowing her feelings was driving me crazy. She was hard to read, the more I spent with her, the more confused I became. I felt like I was a kid again, this whole situation felt all too nostalgic, it was nice but also frustrating.

I got home earlier than I expected and climbed my way up to the highest floor of my apartment building. I unlocked the door and went straight to the fridge for some much needed morning orange juice.

"Walk of shame?" A voice said, startling me so much I hit my head on the one of the selves of the fridge.

"Jesus, Mabel. Warn a guy when you break into his home." I snapped back.

"I told you plenty of times I'd get in early this weekend! The spare key finally comes in handy." Mabel said, twirling the key around her finger. My sister was always happy it seemed, even early in the morning. Even when I broke promises to be there when she arrived in from Oregon.

"Sorry I forgot you were coming." I apologized. "It's been…a weird few months."

Mabel took a seat at the island in my kitchen and propped her head on her hands. "So, who is she?"

I remained silent and looked away, pouring my juice and one for Mabel; I figured she would want one.

"Woah, seriously! The walk of shame thing was a joke but really?" Mabel's eyes sparkled as she talked. She was always overinvested in people's love lives; she couldn't help but be a hopeless romantic. "Really, who is she? Now I have to know!"

"I think she wouldn't prefer me to tell." I muttered, sipping my juice. I really needed that; the citrus burned my throat for a moment but was satisfying all the same.

"Mystery girl?" Mabel stared me down. "I'm here for two days, I'll find out." Mabel's stare turned into a smirk. "Did you really just do a walk of shame? How 'college' is that?"

I sighed. "I don't know, very? I've never done one. And I wasn't ashamed! I just…"

"Banged and bailed?" Mabel questioned.

"I didn't-!" I started. "Okay, maybe I did, but she would have kicked me out anyways. It's complicated, Mabel."

"I understand complicated, Dipper. You don't know complicated until you've been engaged." Mabel eyed the diamond on her finger. "Anyway, what girl _likes_ to wake up alone the morning after?"

"One that might not even consider me a friend." I sighed. "Her friend is also into me and now she feels awful."

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Set her friend straight! End things before this gets worse!" Mabel huffed. "I swear, I wonder how you even make it out here without me."

"I wonder the same thing." I muttered to myself and got out my cell phone. "I'll call her to meet up so we can talk."

"Good." Mabel nodded and went to the couch.

I went through my phone, hit Kimmy's number, and waited. After a few rings, she picked up. "Kimmy, hey I was wondering if you wanted to meet-"

"Hell no." Kimmy said, clearly angry. "You think after sleeping with my friend, we can just be cool? You two are both so despicable! You deserve each other! Don't call me again." And the line went dead.

"Shit." I ended the call.

"Mystery girl beat you to it?" Mabel guessed.

"Sometimes, you're too good." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Mabel decided she didn't want to spend her whole time in Hollywood in my apartment so we went out for coffee. All while I waited patiently for a text or call, anything from either Kimmy or Pacifica. Both of whom I left multiple messages for.

"You've dug yourself deep, huh?" Mabel said, sipping her iced coffee.

I sighed. "Yeah…" I stared down at my own cup. "Man, this blows." I laugh a little.

"You really like mystery girl then…" Mabel trailed off. "It might not be too late. Girls like to be given time. She needs to sort things out right now. It'll be best not to bug her…"

"She's all I think about." I said simply. "I don't think I've ever met someone so frustrating or difficult. She's absolutely interesting and makes me question everything I do. She's totally changing me."

"Ahh, English majors in love." Mabel sighed lovingly. "Girls do love all that poetic junk."

"She'd probably laugh at me. She's so…mean." I smiled a little. "But she isn't at the same time. She still cares about people that wrong her and the fact that she's so guilty about her friend…she's a good person, it just takes some time to notice."

"She doesn't sound like your usual type."

"I have a type?"

"Girls that could kick your ass." Mabel smirked.

"She could kick my ass." I reply. "I'd accept anything right now; I just want her to talk to me. Even if it is a lecture. Even if it's her saying she never wants to see me again."

"Do you love her?" Mabel questioned. "No offense Dip, but you fall for girls pretty quickly."

Mabel was right. I did fall for girls quickly. This time, however, felt different. I tended to fall for girls who liked me first, but Kimmy wasn't the case this time. No, this time I had to fall for the girl who didn't show any outward interest in me. In fact, I fell for the girl who contently reminded me how little I affected her life. But was this love? I believed I had been in love before, once or twice, but it was harder to admit this time. I'd ony ever admitted to loving a girl after I had actually been dating her for some time but…Pacifica was always on my mind, I worried about her and I wanted to be great because I knew she could be. "I…" I stuttered. "Yeah, I do...I think."

"This is turning into a real romantic blockbuster!" Mabel swooned. "I would have to guess my role is the 'friend/relative that tells the guy to get his act together' so I'm going to say get your act together! Fight for her, dammit!" Mabel pounded her fist on the table. "Sure, you've made mistakes, one BIG mistake, but love can overcome all!"

"Mabel, it's not that simple-"

"It isn't that simple because you are sabotaging yourself." Mabel let her voice come down. I recognized this voice as Mabel's serious tone. I knew my sister long enough and well enough to know this tone was used for important occasions. "You've always been a logical thinker. It's good, it's you, but some subjects don't need so much logical thinking, dear brother. Do you get what I mean?"

I looked down at my drink then up at Mabel again and shook my head 'no.' Even if I did fully understand she would tell me anyway.

"Love is an emotion based equation." She stuck her finger up in the air. "Don't over think your feelings and go with what you feel is right, and if you don't know what you feel, give it time. Although, it sounds like you are pretty in love with this girl."

"I am." I replied. "And you're right. You always are-"

"True."

"I shouldn't be over thinking what I feel when I know what I feel. And worrying about what she feels about me is making me think my feelings aren't real. I'm making excuses about difficulty because I'm afraid she'll reject me."

"Annnd we have a winner!" Mabel shouted.

"Thank you Mabel. I'll go to her place tomorrow and just…lay out my cards."

"It's what twins are for."

Mabel and I left the shop an hour later. We ended up talking more about her as I felt pretty resolved. We made our way up to the highest floor on my apartment building, turned the corner and…

There she was.

Pacifica was leaning against the wall next to my door, scrolling through her phone.

"Who's that?" Mabel whispered to me.

"Mabel, do you mind going inside?"

"Oh no way, is that her? Why does she look so familiar?" Mabel said, walking up to the door.

"Hey." Pacifica said when she saw me. "Oh, hello." She said to Mabel, confused on who she was.

"I'm his sister!" Mabel blurted out. "Mabel. Hi!"

"She's just…going inside now." I unlocked the door and opened it for Mabel. "Bye Mabel."

Mabel sighed and went inside. "You never let me meet your friends!"

I shut the door quickly behind her but could feel Mabel listening in on our conversation. I couldn't find time to care at this point.

"Hey." I finally replied.

"I have to tell you something."

"Really? I do too."

"I'd like to go first." Pacifica stated. "To put it simply…you're fired."

"What? Pacifica, you can't we've made a ton of progress and-"

"It's better this way. I think it's best we just…end our relationship right here."

"Before it even started? I know we did wrong by Kimmy, I feel guilty too-"

"It's not just about her." Pacifica looked away from me. "Are you going to make me say it?"

"You…you don't like me." I nodded. "I was convenient."

"Dipper-"

"I deserve it." I stated, holding back feelings of sadness and anger. "I did the same to Kimmy."

"You don't! Okay, you are a great person but..." Pacifica rubbed her face. "I can't. I'm not going to make you deal with my parents or my life or me. I've cancelled all the book preparations and...I'm taking the reality show. It's better for me to just…take my parents advice." Pacifica straightened herself out and looked me in the eye. "I'm letting you get out now before what happened to me, happens to you. You are an amazing person, Dipper Pines, I won't let this town get one of the good ones. Thank you for trying, really."

Before I had the chance to say anything more, Pacifica made her way past me and down the stairs. I cursed myself for letting her get away once again.

* * *

 **a/n: one more chapter! sorry i broke my update rule i totally forgot but now there's less waiting for tomorrow's last chapter!**

 **this one goes out to all my peeps contributing to dippica week! love you all! remember to follow .com to keep updated and to submit your own work!**

 **review and thanks!**


	6. six

**a/n at the bottom**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Mabel using what sounded like a blender in the kitchen. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. I felt like staying in bed all day and quite possibly the rest of my life.

Being unable to go back to sleep, I got up to see a breakfast prepared, complete with a banana smoothie, my favorite.

"Good morning, Dipper! Although it's technically the afternoon, boy do you like to sleep-"

"You don't have to cheer me up, Mabel." I rubbed my tired eyes.

"It's my job." Mabel smiled. "So I made pancakes and bacon! Eat up!"

I sat down and looked at the plate in front of me. Mabel sprayed a smiley-face on my pancake with whipped cream; she was always a weird girl in the best way possible. "Thanks, Mabel."

"I can stay longer if you want. I have some vacation days off of work."

"No, I'll be fine, really. You've helped me more than enough." I ate some of the pancake. It was good, a little too sweet, sorta like Mabel herself.

"Do you remember all the stuff I said in the coffee shop?" Mabel asked and I nodded. "I meant it all. I knew you were going to tell her and that's what's important."

"Yeah, thanks Mabel." I said bluntly.

"She loves you." She said.

"Yeah, and that's why I got rejected." I laughed.

"She's protecting you." Mabel sighed. "She cares about you." I didn't reply and instead took a sip of my smoothie. "Go get her."

"What?"

"Go. Get. Her." Mabel repeated. "You might not know it, and she might not even know it, but she wants you to save her. That's what it sounds like."

"She doesn't want to do that reality show. I know she doesn't." I muttered.

"See that?"

"Damn you, you really are always right." I grinned. "Her parents control her and I know she hates it. Even if she doesn't want to be with me, I have to help her."

"That's my brother!" Mabel cheered. "I'll let you go alone, romance purposes and all that."

"Thank you Mabel." I hugged her. "I'll try to be back in time for your flight. And I promise I'll spend more time with you your next visit."

"Don't worry about me; you have an heiress to rescue!"

"Right!" I replied with the same enthusiasm as her.

"What am I doing?" I found myself saying right as I entered the cab and started the ride to Pacifica's. "She rejected me. She doesn't want to see me! This is insane; I'm just going to embarrass myself even more!"

I had been so busy eternally contemplating my decision that I didn't realize I had made it Pacifica's in a record time. I sighed and hesitated a moment before exiting the cab. "Hey, do you think you could wait? I'm probably going to need a ride back too."

"Fine, but the meter is still running, kid." The cabbie shooed me away and I nodded back at him in thanks.

I made my way in the now familiar apartment building and approached the front desk. "Hi, do you happen to know if Pacifica Northwest is home?"

"Name?" The woman asked. I completely forgot; they wouldn't let just anyone in to see Pacifica considering her fame.

I couldn't fake a name considering the only people I knew Pacifica hung out with were girls. "Dipper Pines?" It came out more like a question.

The girl eyed me up and down and picked up the phone, she quickly put it down a few seconds later. "There's no response. I think I did see her leave earlier this morning."

"You have no idea where she went?" I asked desperately. "It's really important."

The girl's eyes reverted from their glare to moving side to side. She motioned me to come closer. "I'm not supposed to give out that information but, you are on her call list…" She sighed. "She was picked up by a Range Rover, it wasn't her usual guy. Anyway, the car had a Northwest license plate, so maybe it was someone in her family."

"Thank you, you really helped a lot." I smiled warmly at her, turned and made my way back to the cab. "Change of plans." I stated to the cabbie.

The cabbie wasn't too keen on driving all the way to the Northwest Mansion but once I offered to double the meter, well he wasn't complaining. We made it to the mansion within the hour and after I emptied my wallet to the cabbie, he drove off. No turning back now.

I realized I couldn't ring the front door of the house, seeing as I wouldn't be too kindly welcomed by her parents and on the off chance Pacifica answered, she could slam the door in my face. I tried my best to remember the layout of the house and vaguely remembered Pacifica's room having a view of the backyard. I snuck my way to the back of the house, avoiding any employees lingering outside.

I looked up and saw a whole row of windows. But which one was _hers?_ I'd been in that room waiting for her for hours when she talked to her parents, and I now I can't even remember if it was on the left or the right side of the house. I quickly decided I didn't have time to scare myself and picked the nearest window. This window also had vines traveling up to the roof that looked easy enough to climb.

I grabbed hold of one and winced, there were small almost invisible thorns covering all of the vines. I rolled my sleeves down and climbed up again, still feeling the thorns pierce through my shirt. The climb up wasn't awful besides that, and a few miss-steps where I almost fell.

The window was cracked lightly luckily, probably to let in the nice summer weather. I lifted it up, pushed myself through, and fell to the floor with a 'thump.' I panted heavily and laid on the nice carpet for a few seconds before I heard someone coming. My paranoia kicked in as I drove for under the bed in the room. The tan sheets tipped me off that this wasn't Pacifica's rooms. I considered it to be her parents' but the size of the room made me think it was just a guest room.

"That is odd…" A voice said outside the door, I didn't recognize it. Soon after, the door opened a crack and feet could be seen at it. "I must be going crazy in this big house." The woman's voice laughed as she closed the door. I sighed of relief and came out from under the bed.

Examining the room closer, I found I was right. I was in one of the many guest rooms in the Northwest Manor. The room was very dull; it was almost completely tan all around and had simple pieces of artwork on the walls, most being sunsets or pictures of fruit. I remembered my original reasoning for being here and peeked out the door in search for Pacifica's room. Too bad all the doors looked the same and the hallway seemed to extend for miles.

I slipped out of the guest room and made my way down the hall. Opening every door might cause a disturbance and I couldn't risk being found out. My gut was telling me Pacifica's room was on the left side of the wall so I decided it was a good start. I opened and closed all the doors lightly, hoping not to attract another employee to check out the noise and only twice so far I had to hide from one. I was lucky and unlucky the house was so big.

Just as I was about to open another door, I felt a small tug at my shirt, then a strong tug which made me lose my balance and fall backwards. "Ow…" I opened my eyes. "Am I in a closet…?"

"Nice observation skills." Pacifica sat across from me, her knees to her chest. The closet was small and dark and seemed to be storage for expensive coats. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why are you in a closet?" I questioned, still rubbing my sore back. I tried to stretch my legs out but the closet was too small and ended up putting my knees in the air automatically.

"I asked you first." Pacifica said childishly.

I sighed. "I came to find you, dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass, dumbass." She huffed. "I'm in a closet because I'm hiding. Staff's looking for me so I can go discuss the plans for the reality show with my manager and parents."

"You really are a dumbass." I scowled. "If you don't want to do this, don't."

"You don't get it."

"Then _tell_ me. How do you expect anyone to get it if you don't open up?"

"I never asked anyone to…"

"You didn't need to ask."

Pacifica looked away from me and stared at nothing. "What would I do besides this?"

"You're unlimited. You can do whatever you want to do. What did you want to do when you were younger?"

"I wanted to be an engineer." Pacifica laughed. "I dreamed of fixing things for a living. Inventing. But that's insane, I couldn't…"

" _Why not?"_

I still truly believe those were the most important words I ever said to her. Even if I confessed my love to her, it wouldn't let her escape. But those two words helped her get on her way, all because she didn't have a real answer. She couldn't fight this because there was no reason she _couldn't_ do what she wanted to.

"I…" She breathed out.

"I came to tell you that. I know you don't want this life and I wanted to let you know you can get out of it if you chose to. I want you to be happy, Pacifica. I care about you."

"You piss me off, Pines." She crossed her arms. "Breaking into my house, telling me you care about me, convincing me to quit being an icon…"

"I convinced you?"

"I'm not done." Pacifica shushed me. "Really, I would have called the cops by now if I didn't care about you too."

"You care about me?"

"Dumbass. I just said so didn't I?" Pacifica averted her eyes from mine. "Filling the mold my parents made for me will make me miserable. And you were the only one that cared enough to help me out of it. You were the only one to care enough to see I was miserable. Even if it was just for a job…"

"At first." I pointed out. "I do care about you, Pacifica."

"Ugh, stop saying it. I know, I care about you too, okay?" I could make out Pacifica's light blush even in the dark and smiled. "Stop smiling."

"I can't help it." I laughed a little. "I'm happy."

Pacifica looked away for a brief moment and then back at me. "Hey…" She started. "When you were talking about your sister, that one time I went over to your place…" She paused. "I mean, well, I'd pick you over anyone…and well, anyone who won't pick you, screw 'em. They, er, they're missing out…."

I chuckled a little more at Pacifica's 'heartwarming' speech.

"Stop laughing! I'll seriously call an employee and have you thrown out!" Pacifica kicked me.

"Hey!" I laughed more. "No, no I appreciate it. Thank you, Pacifica." I smiled. "I'm sorry. About Kimmy, I mean. I sorta ruined your friendship, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not totally sure if she really cared for me. Still, she didn't deserve that. I'm sorry too. I ruined any of your chances with her. I hope one day she'll let us apologize to her."

"Did it ruin any chances I had with you?"

Pacifica smiled sadly. "I hope not."

"Good, because I really want to be with you." I admitted. "And frankly, I don't care if I get public attention or if I become some 'icon' or if magazines call us a power couple or start rumors were in a polygamous relationship with Tom Cruise."

"I think we would be more into Johnny Depp."

"True," I remarked. "Even then, I don't care. You're worth the trouble. I love you, Pacifica."

"You'd better not be lying." She said with a stern face.

"What's with the attitude!? That's how you reply when I say I love you?"

Pacifica swiftly moved closer to me and pecked me on the lips. "I love you, too." She paused. "How's that?"

"Perfect." I smiled and kissed her again.

"Pacifica! You have kept us waiting long enough! And what is he doing-" Mr. Northwest began saying right as Pacifica and I walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. And I have an announcement to make. I quit." Pacifica said proudly.

"Pacifica-!"

"What on earth are you thinking-!"

"You can't throw your life away like-!"

"I'd be wasting my life continuing in a career I don't want. I never wanted any of this." Pacifica's hands were shaking and she tried her best to not make her voice crack. I quickly put my hand in hers and she turned her head and gave me a smile. "I'm going to make my own choices. I'm going to do what makes me happy and if…if you want to disown me for doing what I want to do, then fine." She panted heavily. " _Dipper and I_ are leaving now." She gave everyone in the room one last look before confidently walking out of the manor, dragging me with her.

The front door slammed shut and she let out a huge sigh. "Pacifica! You were amazing!"

"I can't believe I did that." She muttered. "It's good, this is good. I feel…happy."

Our cab pulled up and I gave her a hug. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you." Pacifica hugged me harder. "For…everything."

"So…does this mean I'm re-hired again?" I quipped.

Pacifica let go and pushed me off her. "Hell no." She grinned.

"What? Why not?"

"I have a strict 'no dating employees' rule." She poked me. "Although you were an… _okay_ …employee, I have a feeling you'll be a better boyfriend." She opened the door and got into the car.

I slid in behind her. " _Okay employee?!_ I did amazing considering _my boss_ was so difficult."

"In that case I change my mind. You can be neither my boyfriend nor my employee. How's that sound?" She smirked.

"Oh Northwest, we both know you can't resist me-" Pacifica cocked an eyebrow at me. "Boyfriend, please."

"That's what I thought." She bumped my arm then laid her head down on it. "Gravity Falls…" She muttered. "That's where you are from?"

I nodded in response and thought that by now, Mabel's plane must have left.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a vacation…" Pacifica smiled.

"Gravity Falls is small…" I replied.

"Hmm…" She smiled wider.

"Always full of adventure…"

"Keep talking…"

"Only ten people there will recognize you, tops."

"That's what I wanted to hear." She smiled big. "Sounds like a great place for an icon to get some much needed R&R."

"Ex-icon." I corrected.

"Retired." She re-corrected. "Next stop, Oregon. After we pack, of course."

"If you're there, I'm there." I kissed the top of her head as we drove back to home not-so-sweet Hollywood while thinking about my real home sweet home with my arm around my real retired icon girlfriend.

* * *

 **a/n: annnnnd that's the end! i really hope you all enjoyed this story and check some of my other ones out! i feel an epilogue is needed for this one so i'll try to get it out by tuesday!**

 **writing this has been a lot of fun and reading reviews for it and people saying it's one of the best dipper/pacifica fics they have read makes me so so happy. thank you all so much!**

 **review and thank you!**


End file.
